King Gill
Gill was the mate of Queen Coral and was the king of the SeaWings. He was captured by the SkyWings and attempted a prisoner riot, but was stopped when they took all of his drinking water for months, driving him insane. He was killed by his own daughter, Tsunami, in the SkyWing Arena, before she was aware of their relations. Appearance Gill was a large, powerful SeaWing with pea-green scales and green eyes. His claws were curved and sharp, like fishhooks. In the arena, he was driven mad from lack of water because of a prisoner revolution he attempted to start. After his torture, his eyes were bloodshot and his tongue was swollen and purple. His snout was flecked with blood as if he'd tried to drink it. According to Clay, he looked completely insane. Pre-Series Gill led the SeaWing army in the great war. During one mission, he was captured and brought to Queen Scarlet's arena. He refused to fight for her amusement and attempted to start a prisoner revolution. For this, he was deprived of any drinking water for months, driving him to insanity. ''The Dragonet Prophecy'' Gill was pitted against Tsunami when Scarlet captured the dragonets of destiny. Tsunami defeated Gill without killing him, which caused Queen Scarlet to mock her. In retaliation, she snapped his neck and stared at Scarlet with an expression that said "I'm imagining this is you." Tsunami had no idea that Gill was her father in this book. ''The Lost Heir'' After finding out that he had been taken to the SkyWing Arena and subsequently killed, Coral wondered why he would fight, saying that he would have simply talked the other dragons out of attacking. Tsunami then explained that Gill had been punished for doing so, and that Scarlet had taken away his water until he became dehydrated and driven mad. Coral then told Tsunami that he was her father, and she became overwhelmed with guilt. Coral was extremely saddened after the death of Gill, and dismissed her council that day to mourn over his death. ''The Dark Secret'' When Starflight went into Tsunami's dream with his dreamvisitor, he saw her strangling the skeleton shape of Gill. Anemone then arrived, and Tsunami tried explaining that she'd had no choice in killing their father. Anemone then strangled Gill herself while Tsunami was trying to hold her back. That was when Starflight decided to go out of her nightmare and find another dragon's dream. Personality Little is known about his personality, though Coral recounted to Tsunami that he was the perfect dragon to be king. He was smart, strong, of a noble family, and persuasive. He was also gentle, and never wished to kill others. The strength of his personality is proven by the fact he dared stand up against Queen Scarlet, despite the conciquences, which proved to be severe. He also was said to have a way with words. Trivia * He is the only known king in the first five books. Gallery Screen_Shot_2013-11-13_at_5.36.05_PM.png|Colored SeaWing by Hawkyfoot Warrior Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.59.22 PM.png Gill.png Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:DS Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Dragon Royalty